Yellow Saphire
by CaroAmy
Summary: Hidden feelings exist. Always have... Wearing a cute brown summer dress Amy left her small apartment building and headed towards Emerald Coast Beach. She was hoping to meet most of her friends there along with someone else… but no one would tell her who.


_Yellow Sapphire_

Her legs were crossed and her foot moved up and down. Her jade eyes observed the scenes around her as if they were part of a movie. If one looked at her one would see how her figure went along well with the long flower cotton top, which was kind of tight, light blue jeans and white heels that matched the top. Also one would think she was content due to the smile placed on her face and beautiful eyes. However, she wasn't very happy. Not that she was depressed though.

A sigh left her lips. A flight attendant passed by her with the drinks cart. Amy completely ignored her, not that the flight attendant minded. More than drinks were on her mind. In fact her mind was full of thoughts, memories and doubts. _I'm here. Sitting on my spot on the airplane. I'm on B25 in the Station Square Airlines airplane. This was what I wanted, right? So why does it feel so wrong…? _Another sigh left her lips. She knew why it didn't feel right. Her heart knew. The flight attendant passed by her again this time bringing the food cart. She called her but no response came from the fourteen year old.

"Excuse me? Ms.?" The flight attendant called once more. Still Amy didn't respond. "Ms. ?" the flight attendant tried again. When the flight attendant slightly touched her shoulder did Amy acknowledge her presence.

"I'm sorry, I kind of zoned out. I don't want any food, thank you," she said with a smile. The attendant left with a shrug.

_Is this really the correct action?_

_Two days before…_

Wearing a cute brown summer dress Amy left her small apartment building and headed towards Emerald Coast Beach. She was hoping to meet most of her friends there along with someone else… but no one would tell her who. It was sunny outside although a few thunderclouds seemed to be approaching Station Square. She passed a few stores, some big with inviting doors others small with cozy features. Station Square was a city she loved. It was full of cheerful people of all sorts, it was great for shopping, and although it was a city the air was fresh. Also the beach and the Mystic Ruins were nearby which gave Amy great sights to see and relax. Relaxing was something she hadn't done in a while though. Busy with remodeling her apartment and working as a waitress in one of the city's most posh restaurants left her no time to unwind. This never kept her down though. There was always a smile drawn on her face, and it wasn't any kind of smile. It was a pure, genuine smile that seemed to belong into a painting, a masterpiece. To some her smile was that and more. The female hedgehog entered a small shop right before the clouds let fall their first tear. Humming she picked up a bottle of water from a shelf and handed it to the cashier. Still humming she handed the man one ring and a half and exited the shop while placing the bottle in her bag.

Walking cheerfully in a fast pace with a light brown beach bag in hand Amy passed Twinkle Park and headed towards the hotel. She ignored the moments where the clouds covered the bright yellow sapphire. A bright yellow car came to a stop next to the side-walk where Amy was walking and rolled down its window. A handsome human with dark brown hair and sea blue eyes looked at the pink hedgehog and smiled. He motioned her to come closer and Amy complied.

"Good morning, Ms. I was wondering if you could help me… I'm kind of lost. Would you happen to know where the closest cinema is?" He asked with a deep voice.

"Good morning! Why yes. It's near the Casino. The best way to go there is by parking in the hotel's park and going through the hotel into the Casino area. You know where it is?" She answered cheerfully. A few more tears began to fall.

"Yeah. I can also go into the train station and enter the area from there right?"

"Hmm… I don't think it's closed today so I think you can."

The clouds began sobbing causing Amy to gasp. _I'm going to get all wet!_ A few cars began increasing their speed and passing by Amy. A puddle was sure to form sooner or later. Since she was talking to the man Amy failed to notice three blurs enter the train station.

"Alright thank you! Hurry up and get into someplace dry. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold. Have a nice day," the man said as he turned on his car and drove into the hotel's parkway.

With a small sigh she began running towards the hotel. As bad luck would have it a flashing red car passed by her and over a small puddle causing water to fall on top of Amy. At first she looked at the car driving away, then anger slowly flourished under her. _My dress, my hair… and most of all my health! These people should really be careful. Oh look at this! Now I should hurry up and find them before they leave the beach and go someplace else without me. _Urgently she ran into the hotel, greeted the manager, ran into the pool area and then to the beach. The soft sand had a darker shade as usual and resembled mud. Amy looked around to find empty spots, sun-shades, and two people in the water at least 500 meters away from her. No sign of any of her friends. She did not know whether to feel sad because she had been somewhat abandoned or relieved because they were someplace dry. The curtain of rain before her sang its morose song; one which Amy had interpreted as a song of life before. Damp. The damp sand under her feet gave her no comfort at all.

The sight beyond her could have been priceless in her eyes had she been cheerful. The way the clouds expressed their grief through a shower of crystalline tears that gave the gift of life to plants and beings, and the way the water soothed due to the grief. The way the birds cuddled under the sun-shades for protection. Even the few rays that sometimes escaped.

"You should find shelter or you'll catch a cold," a voice from behind her advised. Amy did not turn.

"So you were the surprise huh?"

"I wasn't aware of that… but apparently for you I was. It's been a while hasn't it though? Come, let's go under the roof and wait for the rain to pass. The others left."

"It has. Why did you stay then?" Amy asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Because I respect and care for you. You've helped me before," he said. He now stood next to her but kept his eyes to the sea.

"So this is some sort of payback?"

"Please Amy. I understand you're sad about the situation… they shouldn't have left. I waited though and I don't want you to catch a cold. Let's just go under the roof," he held out his hand as he spoke. Amy took it and looked into his eyes. A half smile formed as she told herself that someone had waited. _I wasn't abandoned. I never would be! They made sure I'd be ok. And my… did they actually surprise me. Hehe, good thing I didn't show the surprise yet. _Both stood under the roof of one of the hotel's balconies. Both looked at the rain and the sea as they stood side by side. The wind began to play its trick though and began blowing the rain towards the two once more. _Great… _Both thought. The mal instinctively put himself in front of Amy leaving them face to face. The pink rose stood between the male body and the wall but at least avoided getting very wet.

"This way you're more protected. So tell me, what have you been doing with your time?" He gently spoke. Amy could feel his breath on her neck and cheeks, not that it was unpleasant.

"I've been remodeling my apartment. Changing a few colors and making it more… adult I guess. I also got a job as a waitress at the _La Lumière _restaurant," she replied with a smile. Her cheerfulness was getting back.

"More adult like? You're fourteen now, aren't you?"

"Yes. It's not like my apartment will be turned into a museum or anything. I'm just replacing a few colors and utensils. Not a major change. You know what? You really surprised me. All of you! I never suspected you would come… I'm happy you did."

"Ah, now you seem more like yourself. Cheerful as usual. I always liked your graceful manner."

Their eyes locked as he spoke those words. It had been a while since they last saw each other. One year to be exact. Although their friendship was new it was strong, and although he 

parted he hadn't been forgotten. And neither had she. Diverse thoughts filled both their minds as the rain sang a more amorous tune along with the waves.

"Thank you, re—"

Her sentence and thoughts were interrupted by the abrupt placement of his lips on hers. Soft. He left them there as he let his feelings run free. Enchanting. As she closed her eyes as he had and allowed the kiss to deepen. Addicting. As their mouths gave entrance to one another's tongues and as they preformed a unique dance of their own. Mystic. As the tune played by nature enveloped the feeling that had been hidden and unknown by both. Soon, too soon, the kiss was broken by him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this."

"Do you regret it?" Amy asked looking at him. He avoided her eyes. He face was emotionless; something Amy hadn't seen him do before. "Do you?" He kept his eyes on the ground. For one brief second he brushed his hand against hers and then he ran off.

The pink hedgehog didn't know whether to feel excited because of the kiss and poetic moment she had just lived through, or enraged because he left her without and answer… and just simply left her. Not caring any longer about the rain she left her spot and began walking back to the hotel and out into Station Square's streets once more. Her beige sandals made a splashing noise as she walked down the streets of the city perforating the curtain of rain. She watched the tears from the clouds fall into puddles and forming new and larger ones. _What did that kiss mean to him? _Lost in her own thoughts Amy arrived to her apartment building and entered it. She entered her house and went straight into the bathroom. _A nice warm shower is what I need. _And it was what she did as she let her own tears mesh with the drops of water from the shower.

The following day at 6:30 pm Amy was entering the _La Lumière _restaurant. She was wearing a black waitress dress, which went down to her knees, and had a bright pink bow around her waist along with black stilettos. After an hour of work Amy had a surprise. She had placed a new fork on a new clean table when a waiter presented a costumer to the table Amy had just prepared. When Amy was about to greet the costumer she gasped. Quickly she recomposed and the costumer took a seat.

"Welcome, I'm Amy Rose and I will be your waitress for today. Here is your menu; I will be back in a few minutes to take your order," she plainly said.

"I know who you are Amy and you don't need to be professional with me. What would you recommend?"

"I don't? Okay then. Why did you run yesterday and left me there without an answer?" her tone of voice clearly showed irritation now.

"I'm sorry about that… I didn't know how to answer."

"What? Wow… wasn't expecting that one. At all," Amy rolled her eyes and prepared to leave.

"Wait. I didn't mean it like that! I just thought what happened was wrong and could lead to bad things… I mean were friends and all. I just didn't know how to act," he explained.

"So you run away? What about my feelings? What about what that kiss meant?"

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry doesn't buy it this time. I can't believe you just did that. I was so glad to see you and that kiss meant so much to me! More than I ever thought. It made me see things I hadn't seen before. I actually thought the same had happened to you. Dead wrong I was… Now I'm going to ask Clara to take your order. I had enough of this talk."

"Amy…"

_Back at the airplane _

The way they had met was strange. Unbelievable really. In truth they had met twice, although the first time had been lost. She had immediately made friends with him. His manner, cheerful and a bit naïve, sweet and a little shy, they all mattered to her. She liked him for who he was. They had been together plenty of times. Talking about all sorts of matters. Nothing more than friendship had ever hit their minds though; however, it had always existed. A year ago he had left and they lost contact. Strange story.

Amy buckled her seat belt as she saw the sign lit up. _Finally landing. _It had been her choice to take some time out. She needed to relax. She had thought about even before that day, but his actions were what had pushed her to take the final step and leave. It would only be for a few days, she would tell herself. Her heart ached though. Always contradicting her mind.

The airplane landed shortly after. Amy unbuckled her seatbelt and took her hand luggage from under the seat. Slowly she walked down the aisle as she approached the exit. With a soft thank you to the flight attendants she passed through the door and began walking down the stairs. She reached the last step and began walking towards the bus when a whistle caught her attention. Her ears perked up but she kept looking at the bus.

"Did you know that the Tornado can go faster than the airplane you just flew in?" A male voice from behind her called out. Recognizing the voice she turned around and let out a soft smile.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted and what I didn't say. I just had to make sure you felt the same way. I didn't want to mess up our friendship, Amy. The truth is I care about you, a lot. That kiss… it meant everything to me. _You _mean everything to me. Please forgive me," he said ever so softly as he approached the pink hedgehog.

"I can't believe you flew all the way here…!" She cried out happily.

"I couldn't let you run away and mess this up. Give me a chance, please," he pleaded with his eyes and voice.

"I will, of course I will!" She let her bag down and hugged the male in front of her ever so tightly. He carefully caressed her face and quills as she let her face on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you did this, Silver," she whispered.

"I couldn't lose you Amy. I don't know if this feeling has been here all along or if it was just a sudden hit on the heart… but I know that I care for you."

Amy kissed his cheeks causing him to blush. Both hedgehogs walked towards the Tornado and hoped in.

"Hey, when did you learn to fly?" Amy asked.

"Tails taught me the basics a while back. Buckle up because I'm going to show you the sky and the sun like you've never seen it before!"

Giggling she did as was told. She was sure Silver would show her the yellow sapphire and endless sky, but what she was more certain of was that he'd show her love like she'd never seen it before.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! Did you guess who it was in the beginning? Be honest!

Please Review if you enjoyed it or have any advices on how to make my writing better! Thanks nn

Amy Rose and Silver belong to SEGA/Sonic Team


End file.
